


Pureblood Betrayal

by Padfootette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ginny Bashing, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Sub Harry, Veela Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padfootette/pseuds/Padfootette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Harry's sixteenth birthday, two weeks after he moved into his new home with Sirius and Remus in the countryside Harry comes into his Magical Inheritance that has been dormant in his family for nearly a Century, he also happens to be the submissive veela mate of one, Draco Malfoy. What happens when they find each other? How will Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy take Harry Potter being the submissive mate to their only son? Read and find out. Molly, Ginny and Dumbledore bashing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One, The Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Full Summary: Set in Sixth year Draco comes into his veela inheritance as Harry is found out to be a natural-born bearer and Draco's mate. When at Hogwarts Harry gets attacked by Theo Nott to get back at Draco as he thinks Draco is betraying the Purebloods and because he has feelings for Draco. 
> 
> Disclaimer: None of the characters or recognised places belongs to me they all belong to JK Rowling; I'm just using them in a different way than she did. The only thing that belongs to me is Harry’s new home, the plot and Draco and Harry’s future children.
> 
> Warnings: Malepreg, MalexMale couples and maybe sex if you don’t like don’t read. But that is much later on in the story.

Chapter One, The Inheritance.

It was 23:50 on 30th July and Harry was sitting on his bed waiting for his sixteenth birthday to come around. As Harry waited for his birthday like he did every year he started thinking about all that had happened in the last two weeks. Sirius and Remus had adopted him as their son two weeks ago after Sirius had been freed and had immediately picked him up from the Dursleys and taken him to this house in the countryside, they had even let him decorate his own room which was now painted a pretty shade of cream and jade. A king size bed dominated the middle of the room with a chocolate and cream coloured bed spread. A soft throw rug covered the middle of the floor in a dark brown that shone a deep burgundy when the lights from the chandelier shone down upon it. A side table stood at the side of the large bed with a small reading lamp that Harry liked to use to read before going to bed. Two doors also lead to a large walk in closet and he's very own en-suite. The bathroom was done in a lovely shade of cream and chocolate brown. A large bath tub sat on a slightly raised platform and a shower stood not too far away from the bath tub. 

He sighed as he looked around his room once more a slight smile upon his face. However, he was not able to appreciate the beauty of the room or how the moon shone upon the small pond that he could see through the windows. He only had five minutes until midnight and he came into his inheritance the very thing he had dread ever since his new adopted fathers had explained the process. As the alarm clock struck midnight Harry's room was filled with a bright light as he fell back onto the bed screaming in pain as he felt his body start to shift and change as he came into his inheritance. The furniture and objects in the room started to shake as Harry screamed louder as the womb and the birthing canal started to grow. Sirius and Remus burst into the room as they heard Harry screaming. "Harry shhh. It's alright Harry me and Remus are here everything is going to be alright." Sirius soothed as he ran his hand through Harry's hair, which had always calmed Harry but didn't seem to have any effect on him this time. Sirius moved his hand to Harry's forehead when he felt the heat coming off of him. "Remmy he's burning up. I knew his temperature was meant to rise but he's feverish Remus." Sirius said panicked 

"I'll get a damp cloth." Remus said also looking panic stricken. They knew Harry was meant to experience some pain from what the Potter family books had told them, which they had been given by Gringotts after they had taken over full Guardianship of Harry, but not like this. "And some potions." Remus said as an afterthought as he left the room.   
"Oh puppy. Why did you have to get the one inheritance that has been dormant in the Potter Line for nearly a Century?" Sirius sighed as he stroked the hair out of Harry's eyes. "Here." Remus panted as he ran back into the room with a damp cloth and the potions that had been specifically made for Harry. Sirius took the damp cloth without even taking his eyes off of his adoptive son and started wiping down Harry's fevered brow as Remus poured the potions down Harry's throat one at a time, stroking his throat in order to aid Harry in swallowing. They were potions to help settle the birthing canal, his womb and his other organs, one to help with the pain and discomfort and another to bring down his fever. 

After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only two hours Harry finally stopped screaming, the furniture and the objects in the room stopped shaking, as soon as the light vanished from around Harry, he dropped back onto his pillows as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell into unconsciousness. "Remus!" Sirius shouted the panic and fear clear in his voice. "Remus what's wrong with Harry? What's wrong with our Cub?" Remus immediately stood up from his chair that was at Harry's bedside opposite to Sirius. For the next few minutes Remus stood there casting all the spells he had learned in the last few weeks that would be safe to use on Harry right after he had come into his inheritance.

"Well?" Sirius asked, "What's wrong with him?" He gripped Harry's hand tightly as he held the small pale hand up to his cheek.  
"Nothing serious. And don't you dare make a joke out of that." Remus said sternly glaring slightly at Sirius.  
"How can you say that? How can you even think that Remus? After what Harry has just gone through I can't even think about making a joke." Sirius replied tightly.  
"Okay. Sorry Sirius I had to check as usually when you’re stressed or worried you crack more jokes. But anyway, as I was saying. There is nothing seriously wrong with him, the womb and birthing canal has fully formed and are in the right place and his body has just shut down because of the pain and the fever, which is coming down nicely. He should be fine by morning." Remus said stroking Harry's hair and kissing his forehead. "We should get some sleep Sirius it's nearly half two in the morning." Remus said. 

"I don't want to leave him." Sirius stated not lifting his eyes off of his now calmly sleeping son.  
"Neither do I Padfoot, that's why I just conjured us, some sleeping bags so we can stay with him until he wakes up in the morning."  
"You’re the best Moony. Thanks." Sirius smiled briefly at his best friend and partner he kissed him softly before turning back to his son and kissing his forehead one last time before climbing into his sleeping bag, waiting for Remus to climb into his after he said his goodnights to Harry before extinguishing the lights. The last thought on both men’s' minds before sleep claimed them was that they hoped their Cub would be okay and that they would get him through the coming months, years in fact.


	2. Chapter Two, At Malfoy Manor

Chapter Two, At Malfoy Manor

As soon as Draco woke up he dressed quickly and ran down the stairs to the Dining Hall where he knew his mother and father would be having breakfast. "Mother! Father!" Draco cried as he burst through the doors startling his parents.

"What is it Dragon?" his mother asked as she could see the fear clearly etched onto his face.  
"It's my mate mother. He came into his inheritance last night but he was in so much pain, mother we have to help him." Draco said in a rush. 

"Draco calm down!" his father ordered immediately silencing Draco's protests. "First you haven't told us who your mate is only that it is a male and second we don't know where he lives."

"It's Harry. And don't look at me like that father I don't care if it's Harry Potter. You both knew I had feelings for him but I was horrible because I didn't know who my mate was then. But now I do and he was in pain we have to help him. I have to help him." Draco insisted glaring at his father. Narcissa got up from her chair and gracefully walked over to her son and embraced him to calm him.

"Now Draco calm down." Narcissa said softly but firmly. "If you remember my cousin Sirius Black has been freed and he and his husband Remus have gained permanent custody of Harry so he would be living with them. I don't know where Draco," Narcissa said when Draco went to interrupt. 

"But I will owl my cousin to let him know that you're a dominant veela and that Harry is you’re submissive. And I will invite them round so that we can discuss this properly and we can then hopefully find out what inheritance young Harry has as it is rude to ask in a letter, and I would like the chance to get to know my favourite cousin again." she said smiling softly at her son. She turned back to the table and saw that Lucius was sitting there with an angry scowl on his face.

"LUCIUS!" Narcissa shouted making the dominant veela jump. "You will take that look off of your face this instant." she ordered glaring at her husband. "You will be happy for our son that he has finally found his mate no matter who it is. There is nothing wrong with Harry Potter he will make a fine mother to our grandchildren and you will not mess this up for Draco. Do I make myself clear?" she asked with her hands on her hips. Lucius scowled but nodded his head knowing better than to mess with Narcissa when Draco and grandchildren were involved. "Good." Narcissa snapped before returning to her seat. 

Draco watched his mother order his father into behaving with awe but he was glad that his mother had stuck up for him and his mate, not that he needed her to as he would get together with Harry no matter what his parents thought on the matter but he was glad his mother cared so much for him. "Mother?" Draco asked as he sat down at the table. Narcissa nodded and looked at him to show she was listening. "Does that mean that you accept Harry as my mate?" Draco asked slightly hesitant, he wasn't sure he wanted to hear her answer or not depending on the answer.

However, he soon found that he had no need to worry as his mother reached forward with a dainty hand and caressed his cheek in a comforting gesture a small smile gracing her features. Draco leaned into his mothers touch his veela purring in the comfort and safety he felt from the soft touch. It had been a while since his mother had touched him in such a manner. "Yes little dragon, young Mr Potter seeks to bring out the very best and very worst from you and it's not too hard to consider due to your past. Many veela couples who have lived and been so close to each other but have not known that they were there very soul mates have known to have been very hostile with each other. It is believed to be because of your status in the partnership. 

You are a dominant veela dragon and it is thought that unconsciously your inner veela knows who it’s submissive is as soon as you meet but your human side won't know until the right moment. You wanted your submissive to submit to you but when he didn't as you have told me many times and he continued to fight or what your veela believes is to rebel your veela caused you to act so aggressively to your mate to try and get him to show his place as your submissive. You belong with each other my son, Mr Potter is your chosen mate what type of mother would I be if I tried to keep you away from each other. I and your father both give you are blessings."

"Thank you mother could you please let me know when Mr Black has replied back to you mother? I would like to write to Harry myself but I fear it will not be welcomed at the moment without speaking to him face to face first and explaining everything. And I would also like to do things properly by asking for Mr Black's permission to court Harry." Draco said softly.

Narcissa smiled proudly at her son as he spoke about doing things in the correct manner as many Purebloods skipped past the courting and dating and even marriage as they often went onto intercourse after a few months if not weeks. But she knew her dragon would do things in the correct manner. "I'm proud of you dragon never forget that. And I wouldn't fear too much about Mr Potter not accepting you as you said he came into his own inheritance last night so he would recognise you as a mate that way and add to it as he turns sixteen today he would get his submissive side as well which is why you finally recognised him as a mate so you don't have to worry about it too much dragon. Once we have explained everything properly Harry will accept you and by what you tell me I'm sure he already shares the same feelings for you as you do him." Narcissa assured her son before returning back to her breakfast.


	3. Chapter Three, Things Set in Motion

**Chapter Three: Things Set in Motion**

After the Malfoy's had finished their breakfast Narcissa beckoned Draco to follow her to her study to prove to her son that she was actually going to write to her cousin about his mate leaving her husband to do whatever he pleased. "Now Draco could you make sure that Acalia is in the Owlery while I write the letter to Sirius." Narcissa asked. Draco looked at his mother for a few minutes before he nodded and took the passage that was on the west wall which led up to the Owlery as all of the studies in the Manor had passages that led up to the Owlery.

~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ten minutes later Narcissa re-read what she had written to her cousin while she waited for Draco to return who was taking a long time but Narcissa wasn't worried much as she knew husband would have cornered Draco to 'try and talk some sense into him' when she wasn't around and she swore to herself that she would be having words with Lucius about his behaviour in regards to Harry sighing she turned back to the letter to make sure there wasn't anything that her hot-headed cousin could take offence to and stop Draco from seeing his little mate.

_Dear Sirius,_

_How are you cousin? Now before you burn this letter please listen to what I have to say. I know we have not spoken since our teens but you have always been my favourite in our family aside from Andy. And I know you are now checking this letter for anything offensive but I can assure you cousin that there is in this letter that could harm you, your husband or Harry but I understand why you are checking as I would do the same._

_Now the reason for me writing this letter is because my Draco has come into his veela inheritance and he has also realised that Harry is his mate. I was wondering if you, Remus and Harry could come over later to discuss things as Draco said that Harry was in pain last night and before you say anything Sirius I am not insinuating that you are hurting Harry as I know how much you care for him Draco and I are just concerned and I would like the chance to get to know my cousin again._

_Don't take to long replying now Sirius I know how you can be._

_Narcissa x_

Narcissa nodded to herself as folded the parchment to place it in the envelop addressed to Sirius and waited for Draco to return. Not five minutes later Draco returned to the Study with a scowl on his face and Narcissa knew instantly that Lucius had tried to persuade Draco into finding a different mate than Harry even though he knew that Draco would never be happy with anyone but Harry something that seemed to anger Lucius. 

"Don't worry about your father dragon he's being stubborn and exceedingly rude and I will speak with later on and I will not let him ruin anything for you or Harry I promise. Now is Accalia in the Owlery?" Narcissa asked. Draco nodded his head still to angry to speak at what his father had said to him about him finding someone better than Harry, someone worthy to take on the Malfoy name. Draco had lost control of his temper and his magic at that and had blasted his father against the wall he wasn't too badly injured more stunned and shocked more than anything but he would not have anyone talking about his precious little mate like that not even his own father.

"Good." Narcissa smiled at him before calling Accalia to them while she waited Narcissa casted a charm on the envelop so that only someone with Black blood could read the letter so it would stop Accalia being intercepted while on her way to Sirius's. A few minutes later they heard a screech as Accalia flew through the open window landing on her perch beside Narcissa's desk with her leg out stretched as she waited for Narcissa to attach the letter to her. Accalia was a beautiful Eagle owl with dark brown and honey brown feathers, long golden legs and  soft brown legs.

"I want you to take this straight to Sirius alright do no go to anyone else and I want you to wait for his reply no matter how long he takes." Narcissa said firmly to her owl as she softly stroked her feathered head. Accalia hooted softly in assurance before flying out of the window. "Now we just have to wait dragon and I don't know how long it will take for him to reply as he can be stubborn as a dragon a trait all Black's have unfortunately but hopefully Remus will talk some sense into him." Narcissa said.

****

Lucius paced aggressively around his own Study as he thought about the fight he had just had with his own son he had never felt so humiliated in all of his life, his own son had blasted him against the wall using Wandless Magic and it was all Potter's fault. It's Potter's fault that the Malfoy name will be dragged through the mud if Draco goes through with this. The Dark Lord will punish him severely for allowing his only son to marry the enemy. He didn't care that by some twisted fate the Potter brat had ended up as Draco's mate he won't allow it, he is the head of this House and Draco and Narcissa will do what he said. 

The Veela inside of him snarled angry at him that he was willingly going to treat his own mate and son like that and to stop his own son from having his mate but Lucius just ignored it Luke he had been doing so often lately since The Dark Lord had returned, listening to his veela side and let Draco marry the brat would cause them all to die and anyway he did not want Muggle blood and blood traitor blood contaminating his Pureblood lines he would not have half blood sons especially not from the likes of Potter. He didn't care what Narcissa said the brat will not be stepping one foot into this house nor will he allow his son to court the brat let alone marry him.

Lucius sighed as he looked around his destroyed Study calling for Trixie to clean up his Study and to replace everything that was in the room even if it wasn't broken, though he had to concede that more than half of the stuff was in fact broken, to be replaced with newer more in fashion furniture before he threw in some floo powder and left for Snape's he needed to get away from this madness for awhile hopefully he will come back and everything would be as it was though he wasn't holding onto much hope.


	4. Harry's Birhtday Part 1

** Chapter 4: Harry’s Birthday Part 1 **

Sirius was sitting beside his pup's bed waiting for him to wake up after his agonising inheritance. Remus had wanted him to come down and have some coffee and breakfast but he refused, he was not moving from this spot until he saw with his own eyes that Harry was ok and even then he would be checking again until he was absolutely certain that his pup was alright, obsessively some might say but Sirius didn't care after the years that his sweet little godson had to go through he deserved to be fussed over and then some. That was why when a tapping sounded on the window occurred Sirius never got up from his chair no matter that he was in shock at seeing his cousin, Narcissa's owl at the window he refused to get up from his chair in case something happened to Harry while his back was turned.  
  
"Really Sirius," Remus sighed as he entered the room carrying two cups of coffee, no matter what he said to Sirius about coming down and having some breakfast he couldn't be away from his cub for too long either. "I know your worried about Harry I am as well but you could have at least let the owl in and see what the letter says and who it's from." Remus sighed shaking his head at his husband as he went to let the owl in. "I know whose it from. I recognise the owl, it's Narcissa's owl Merlin knows what she wants and I didn't want to leave Harry's side until he woke up and I know for sure that he's alright." Sirius answered Remus as he ran his hand soothingly through Harry's hair.  
  
"Oh," Remus said in shock as he read over the letter after giving the owl some water and an owl treat. "What?" Sirius asked as he turned to look at his husband whose soft brown eyes were slowly bleeding into Amber. "Remus what is it? What does Narcissa want?" Sirius was confused and slightly angry at what Narcissa could have said that would make Remus's eyes slowly turn to Amber. Remus looked up at Sirius and took a deep breath to calm himself down but his eyes stayed a mixed colour of soft brown and Amber clearing his throat Remus read the letter out to Sirius.  
  
" _Dear Sirius,_  
  
How are you cousin? Now before you burn this letter please listen to what I have to say. I know we have not spoken since our teens but you have always been my favourite in our family aside from Andy. And I know you are now checking this letter for anything offensive but I can assure you cousin that there is in this letter that could harm you, your husband or Harry but I understand why you are checking as I would do the same.  
  
Now the reason for me writing this letter is because my Draco has come into his veela inheritance and he has also realised that Harry is his mate. I was wondering if you, Remus and Harry could come over later to discuss things as Draco said that Harry was in pain last night and before you say anything Sirius I am not insinuating that you are hurting Harry as I know how much you care for him Draco and I are just concerned and I would like the chance to get to know my cousin again.  
  
Don't take too long replying now Sirius I know how you can be.  
  
Narcissa x"  
Remus looked back at Sirius who looked just as angry as he felt.  
  
It wasn't the fact that Narcissa had written to them as they had been friends in school, it was the fact that Harry had already found a mate when he was so young he has only just turned sixteen for Merlins sake but Remus was always the rational one and decided to let Draco have a chance with Harry, I mean who were they to keep mates from each other but Remus would make sure that Draco had good intentions for his Cub before he let things go any further. He was brought out of his thoughts as the chair Sirius was sitting on made a crash as it hit the floor as his jumped up and started pacing.  
  
"Sirius calm down," but before he could continue Sirius interrupted him. "Calm down!! Calm down!! How can I calm down Remus? Our little pup has already found his mate and you expect me to calm down!! Our pup his sixteen Remus!! He's too young to have a boyfriend let alone a mate!! Draco will only want one thing from our Harry and I will not allow him to deflower my pup not now, not ever!!" Sirius raged but before he could continue Remus rested his hands on his husband’s shoulders stopping his pacing. "Yes Sirius I expect you to calm down otherwise you'll wake Harry when he is resting from his inheritance.  
  
And you are not the only one worried about Harry I am too Sirius. But we have no right to stop Harry from being with Draco, Harry told us that he'd had feelings for Draco prior to this but was too scared to act on them. But we now know Draco is Harry's dominate mate and all we can do is to make sure that he doesn't take advantage of our Cub by setting up rules that he has to abide by if he ever wants to be with our Cub, but we will give him a chance Sirius." Remus said the last sternly as he knew what his husband would be thinking.  
  
Sighing Sirius sat back down in his seat running his hands over his face and through his hair as he tried to regain control of his temper. “Your right Remus your always right. I just don’t want him to take advantage of our little cub after all he’s been through he deserves the chance to get to know is mate. You write the letter Remmy I’m likely to say something I’m likely to regret.” Sirius said though they were interrupted as Harry started stirring on the bed. “Harry? Harry Cub are you alright?” Sirius asked worriedly as he ran his hand through Harry’s hair soothingly.  
  
"Dad? Papa?" Harry asked as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and marvelled at the fact that he didn't need his glasses anymore. "Were here Cub as we said we would be and your Inheritance went smoothly but you may feel some pain and discomfort for a while but I'll give you some potions once you've eaten some breakfast. Anyway happy birthday Cub we've got your presents downstairs, but we don't have to go down right away but there is some things we need to tell you." Remus answered as he sat on the other side of Harry's bed taking his hand much like he did last night. Harry nodded his head as he rested back against the pillows as he felt achy all over much like he would if he had caught the flu.  
  
Sirius shot a look at his husband as if to say not yet as he leaned forward and kissed Harry's forehead. "Happy birthday pup. There is things we need to tell you but they can wait until you've had breakfast in bed, had your potions and then you can decide if you want to have a shower and get dressed first or open your presents." Sirius said as he called for Dobby to make Harry's favourite breakfast of pancakes with raspberries and golden syrup with some orange juice and Winky to get the potion bag that had Harry's potions in them.  
  
"Thank you Dad, Papa this is the best birthday ever but can I have a shower first after breakfast and taking the potions as I feel all sticky?" Harry asked.  
"Of course you can Cub you know you don't need to ask." Remus shook his head at his Cub as he kissed his forehead before sitting back in his chair and taking the potions off of Winky and thanked her and Dobby before they popped back out of the room.  
  
"We want you to eat as much as you can Harry," Sirius told him sternly as he watched his son eat. "But I don't want you to make yourself sick just make sure that you eat as much as you can." Sirius said. Harry nodded and started to eat his breakfast. "What was it you wanted to tell me?" Harry asked after a few moments of companionable silence. "Well you know how you told us that you had feelings for Draco Malfoy and that you didn't know if he felt the same way about you." Remus started and when he saw Harry nod he continued.  
  
"Well it appears he does have the same feelings for you as he is a dominant veela and he couldn't act on his feelings towards you in case you weren't his mate. But last night when you came into your inheritance Draco recognised you as his mate and this morning we got a letter from his mother, Narcissa asking us if it was convenient to come to Malfoy Manor later on today to discuss things with them such as Draco courting you, but if and only if you're comfortable with it Harry." Remus said watching Harry's reaction to this news as he slowly drank his orange juice.  
  
Harry sat quietly as he thought of what had been said. He had never imagined that Draco would return his feelings for him and add into that that he was Draco’s submissive mate, and that he had just come into his own inheritance and he was still coming to terms with that he could carry and give birth to his own children even though his dad and papa had told him a few weeks ago, it was still all a bit too much to take in all at once. “Harry don’t over think it. Everything will be fine I promise and we won’t be going to late this evening so we can do anything that you want us to do and once I’ve sent the letter back for Sirius, because you know how he can be,” Remus said drawing the laugh out of his son that he was hoping for as Sirius exclaimed in indignation.  
  
“Harry seriously though, and no Sirius don’t even think about it.” As Sirius opened his mouth with a grin on his face. “I’ll do the letter later on but today is about you Cub now how about you go for a shower and we’ll meet you downstairs in the living room.” Remus suggested as he stood up and kissed Harry’s head taking the tray with him as Harry entered the bathroom but not before hugging Remus and Sirius and getting a kiss off of Sirius. Smiling Remus and Sirius exited their son’s bedroom with smiles on their faces as they swore to themselves that they would make this day all about their son.

* * *

   
Sirius and Remus smiled happily as they watched as Harry excitedly open his presents but they were amused but also saddened as he slowly opened them even with his excitement he opened them with reverence as he didn’t want to rip the paper. "Thank you Dad. Thank you Papa I love it." Harry exclaimed as he opened his present to find a full Quidditch Seeker outfit with a practice snitch, a full album of his parents with him and his dad and papa in them, some new clothes and his favourite sweets (Chocolate frogs like his papa) from Honey Dukes they had also gotten him some Muggle and Wizard books that he had wanted but didn't want to ask for.  
  
From the twins he had gotten a big box of joke products from their store. From Hermione and Ron he had gotten a new broom service kit, and from Mr and Mrs Weasley he had got a new emerald green shirt whereas Bill and Charlie had gotten him black dragon hide trousers and boots respectively.  
“Thank you Dad, Papa this is the best birthday I’ve had.” Harry smiled as he gently placed his presents down and hugged his dad and papa with all his might.  
“You don’t need to thank us cub we wanted to get them for you and you more than deserve it. Now how about you go and put your things away and write a thank you letter to the Weasleys while Remus and I write back to Narcissa and then we’ll do whatever ou want for the rest of the day.” Sirius said as he hugged his son.

* * *

   
Harry watched nervously as he stood by the fore place watching as Sirius and Remus locked everything up, they were finally going over to Malfoy Manor and he was fiddling with the hem of his new shirt that Mrs Weasley had given him today. He'd decided he was going to wear his new clothes he'd gotten to make a good impression to not only Draco but also Draco's parents. He hoped they liked even if it was just for Draco's sake, he knew Lucius hated him but he didn't know about Mrs Malfoy his dad had told them she was a kind caring woman and one of his favourite cousins and that she'd love him but Harry wasn't convinced who would love a freak like him?  
  
Harry jumped and flinched away when he felt hands on his shoulders. "Harry are you alright?" Sirius asked he and Remus had been calling Harry several times but didn't get a response he didn't know what had caused Harry to act like this but he could guess to what he was thinking about. He hated that he had caused Harry to flinch but he just didn't know how to draw Harry out of those thoughts he didn't mean or know he'd startle Harry that bad.  
  
Sighing as he wanted nothing more than to pull Harry into his arms and never let go but he knew it wouldn't do any good. He hated that Harry flinch when he or Remus touched him and he seriously wanted to go Dursley hunting but he didn't want to cause his son any more pain then he would if he got caught and sent to Azkaban again or worse. Harry looked around him with wild fearful eyes but blushed in shame when he belatedly realised that the hands on his shoulders belonged to his dad. "I'm fine dad I promise," Harry smiled but even he knew that it was strained and looked forced. "Sorry for.....you know." Harry said awkwardly as looked apologetically at both his dad and papa.  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry it was my fault and I apologise profusely I should of made myself know before touching you I just didn't want you thinking like that ok? Me and Remus love you so much Harry, you’re our cub and we promise that we'd never let anything happen to you." Sirius said sincerely as he pulled Harry into his arms and kissed his forehead before Remus stole Harry from him and did the same as he did.  
  
Smiling as Harry finally relaxed into Remus's arms Sirius hated that he had to break the companionable silence but they had to get going to his cousin’s house even if he didn't want to. "I'm sorry kiddo but we have to get to Malfoy Manor now. But don't worry your flooing with Remus and he won't let you fall. I'll go first and then you and Remus can follow afterwards." Sirius said. He kissed both his husband and son before throwing Floo powder into the fire and stepped in shouting his destination as he knew his son would be safe with his husband.


	5. Harry's Birthday Part 2

Chapter Five, Harry's Birthday Part 2

"Ready Harry?" Remus asked his son concerned as Harry was rather pale. Nodding his head as his throat was too tight to speak with how nervous he was. "Right come on then." Remus said holding out his hand to Harry as he knew how unsteady Harry was after floo travel and it would be easier if Harry was tucked into his side. Once they'd entered the fire place Remus shouted out their destination and they immediately disappeared with Harry holding onto his Papa for dear life.

***

Once the spinning had stopped Harry would have shot out of the fireplace like a rocket and no doubt hit the coffee table if it wasn't for his Papa keeping a tight hold on him. "Steady cub let everything settle before you move." Remus advised running his hand through Harry's hair to calm him as he knew how embarrassed Harry got after the floo travel and he knew it would be worse as they were in Malfoy Manor and if there was one thing Harry hated it was anyone, especially Draco who he had a secret (well not so secret crush on).

Harry looked around the well lit drawing room with a look of wonder on his face. He had never seen such a stylish room but it didn't feel like a home here it looked more like a show house more than anything with its large silk green curtains pulled neatly over large windows, there were several ornaments placed around the room that were placed so precariously that just a nudge to the stands would send the ornaments crashing to the floor.

The two large black leather sofas along with the two black winged back chairs, with their plump cushions looked like they had never been used either with as there was no indentation in the cushions showing that no one used this room or that if they do they were never relaxed enough to lounge on them. Everything was too neatly placed and looked like it had all been kept in order to the extent that this room felt cold and unused something that Harry didn't like.

This didn't have a homely feel to it like his cottage with dad and papa did he couldn't see how anyone could live here as wall paper wasn't even a bright colour to make it feel welcoming it was a green so dark that it looked black; there was no warm carpet that you could run your toes into when it became too cold instead there was a dark panelled wood flooring that shined in the light of the fire and the lamps stationed around the room. No Harry certainly didn't like this dreary place and he couldn't wait to get home with his dad and papa to snuggle up with them on the sofa as they watched some T.V (that his papa had recently brought) before he went to bed, but he would grit his teeth and bare if only it was to see what Mrs Malfoy was saying about Draco was true, though Harry didn't dare to hope he just wouldn't be able to cope with the rejection of it turned out it was all a trick.

***

Draco's P.O.V.:

Draco danced from foot to foot in what his father would class as unbecoming of a Malfoy heir of he was here but at the moment Draco didn't care what his father thought; as he waited for Harry to come through the fireplace with Remus his ex-DADA Professor and now Harry's second dad. Draco looked other to where his mother was talking to her cousin Sirius Black. Draco turned back to look at the fireplace just in time for the flames to turn emerald green as Remus and Harry landed in the fireplace. Remus was holding tightly to Harry which was a good thing as Harry nearly toppled out of the fireplace.

Draco couldn't help but stare at Harry his mouth watering slightly as he took in the sight of him in the skin-tight emerald green shirt and black dragon hide trousers and dragon hide boots. Shaking his head to clear his mind on how good Harry looked Draco asked in concern, "Are you alright Harry?" Harry looked over at him smiling shyly at him and nodded his head his cheeks going scarlet with his embarrassment. "I'm fine thank you Draco."

"That's good. Why don't you come and sit down as I know how dizzying floo travel is if you aren't used to it. And I can give you your present, and before you say anything I wanted to." Draco smiled reassuringly at him as Harry looked nervously from Remus to him. Nodding his head Harry let go of Remus's hand and made his way over to the sofa Draco was sitting on. "Happy Birthday Harry." Draco smiled handing Harry over a small neatly wrapped present. "Thank you Draco." Harry said softly his cheeks still a bright scarlet.

Harry slowly opened the present not wanting to rip the paper. "Why does he open his present like that?" Narcissa whispered to Sirius and Remus as they watched Harry open the present he got from Draco. "It's because of his aunt and uncle," Remus told her tersely keeping his voice low so Harry or Draco wouldn't hear them. "They physically, emotionally and mentally abused him and they never gave him any presents. He was forced to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs till after he started Hogwarts for his first year and then they gave him a tiny bedroom that had so many locks on it was unbelievable they also withheld food from him throughout his childhood whenever he did magic and every year after Hogwarts they increase the length of the starvation." Remus told her angrily.

"WHAT!! How can they do that he's such a sweet little boy no wonder he's nervous of new people and finds it hard to trust people you only have to look at how tense he is." Narcissa hissed angrily her silver blue eyes looking like shards of ice in her anger, she pointed over to Harry who was visibly tense though he tried to hide it she looked over at Draco to see how he was taking it only to be shocked at the endearing look on his face as he smiled and chatted with Harry to not only make him less tense but also to get to know him properly.

The three adults continued to watch their respective sons getting to know one another with large smiles on their faces (though Sirius looked torn between being happy about it and scowling angrily at Draco) as Harry finally opened the wrapping paper to find a small black velvet box. Harry looked up at Draco frowning curiously. "Go on Harry open it." Draco encouraged, smiling shyly at him Harry looked back to the box in his lap and opened it.

He gasped at the beautiful white gold necklace with a black wolf sitting in a white golden circle that had small diamonds all around the outside of it. "Draco it's beautiful thank you." Harry smiled gently taking the necklace out of it's box. "Dad, Papa look." Harry said excitedly as he ran over to them showing them the beautiful necklace. "That's beautiful isn't it and it looks like you cub in your Animagus form." Remus smiled indulgently at Harry as he nodded his head excitedly.

"Do you want me to put it on for you?" Sirius asked. Nodding his head happily Harry held out the necklace and sat down in his dad's lap with his back to him so Sirius could put it on. "There you go all done." Sirius smiled kissing Harry's forehead. He watched as Harry skipped back over to Draco hesitating slightly before throwing himself at Draco in a hug. Startled at the sudden contact Draco stiffened slightly but relaxed and pulled Harry onto his lap returning the embrace so it was more comfortable for them.

He smirked slightly as Harry snuggled into his chest for a little bit before pulling away from him and returning to his own seat. Draco didn't mind he liked the contact with Harry and he was more than satisfied that Harry liked his present and that Harry sat in his lap but he would let Harry set the pace their relationship went at if Harry excepted that is, but it was a good start so far and he couldn't help but hope. "Right I think we should start to explain a few things now." Narcissa stated smiling kindly at Harry who had moved now to sit in between his parents yawning slightly she frowned when she noticed that his movements were stiff as if he was in pain.

Sirius and Remus seemed to notice this as well as Sirius pulled Harry onto his lap as Remus handed the boy what Narcissa recognised to be s Pepper-up potion and a pain potion. "Sorry Harry's still in a bit of pain from his inheritance and he's still quite tired, but the potions should kick in in a bit. You were saying Cissa?" Remus asked. Narcissa cast one more concerned look at Harry and saw out of the corner of her eye that Draco was also looking at Harry concerned.

"Harry will be fine Cissa he's just still in a bit of discomfort now and his inheritance lasted for two hours," Sirius sighed running his hands down his face he hated seeing his son in so much pain. "I think we should start as it'll help Draco and Harry understand why they're mates even if they are attracted to each other." Sirius sighed holding Harry tight to himself as he snuggled into his chest. "Harry has come into an inheritance that has been dormant in the Potter line for over a century." Sirius started explaining immediately grabbing Narcissa and Draco's attention, not that they didn't already have it.

"Now that inheritance gives Harry the ability to conceive, carry and birth his children without the aide of a potion like other wizards if they didn't have this inheritance. The reason why Harry is so tired and in pain is because magic created his womb and birthing canal last night which also explains the long inheritance, though both the womb and canal were created by magic they are apart of as they would be for a woman and they will stay with him all of his life.

But, Draco this does not mean you get to have any funny business with my son he's too young to be a mother and if I find out you're pressuring him you will regret it." Sirius snarled at the young Malfoy.

"Thank you cousin and I can assure you there will be no consummating until the last stage of the bond which will also be marriage and you will not be consummate until after the pair of you have finished school, otherwise Draco you'll feel my wrath as well as Harry's parents. If you do consummate earlier or when your out of school you will make sure you use every contraceptive spell available to you otherwise Harry will end up pregnant befor either of you are ready. Is that understood? Good." Narcissa smiled at the pair.

"Now Draco as the dominant on this relationship it is your duty to not only protect your mate but also to make sure that the both of you are ready before bringing children into the world and when you do it is also your duty to protect your children and Harry with everything you have. Draco is a half Veela as all the Malfoy's have been dominant Veelas with the exception of a few who were submissive Veelas, for example Draco's great-great-great grandmother and his great aunt were submissives. Harry dear this was the reason why Draco was horrible to you over the years which he greatly regrets.

As you now know Draco has had feelings for you since he first saw you in Diagon but he thought that if he was horrible he'd stop liking you because at that time he didn't know that you were his mate, but it is led to believe that the Veela knows who it's mate is as soon as the person looks upon them but it does not let the person know until their mate is sixteen." Narcissa explains.

"Harry I would like the chance to get to know you properly before we do anything else we have already made a start I know and that you told me why you turned down my hand and I'm truly sorry for all that I have done and said to you." Draco said getting up and kneeling down in front of Harry. "Draco you don't need to be sorry as I have things to apologise for as well we both gave as good as we got so we are both to blame and I would like the chance to start over." Harry said holding out his hand.

"Hello I'm Hadrian Jamison Potter-Black but I liked to be called Harry." Smiling Draco took his hand. "Pleasure to make you acquaintance," Draco said kissing the back of Harry's hand causing Harry to let out a giggle. "I'm Draconian Lucius Malfoy but I like to be called Draco." Draco introduced himself. After Harry officially introduced himself to Narcissa and Draco to Sirius and Remus, Sirius and Remus told Narcissa and Draco about all that had happened to Harry at the Dursleys which has left him nervous and scared around new people and sudden sounds and movements.

They also told Draco and Narcissa that they must always announce themselves before they touch Harry otherwise he'll flinch away from them. Draco jumped up from the sofa, where he had returned to after the introductions had been made, startling Harry at the sudden movement as he started pacing around the room muttering under his breath in his anger. "Draco this is what Sirius and Remus have just told you about look at what you have reduced Harry to." Narcissa hissed at her son.

Draco turned around and saw that Harry had buried himself as far as he could in Sirius's embrace and both Sirius and Remus were trying to calm him down. Draco rushed over to Harry and kneeled down in front of him. "Harry I'm so sorry I didn't mean to scare you please believe me. I would never hurt you and I never meant to scare you." Draco said sincerely looking at Harry worriedly. Draco kept repeating that he would never hurt or scare Harry until he calmed down and was no longer hiding in Sirius's chest though he stayed on his lap.

Once Harry had fully calmed down they continued talking about what would happen to the Dursleys after Sirius and Remus had told Narcissa and Draco all that had happened to Harry while in their so called care. They'd finally decided to take them to court and Narcissa told them she would get Lucius on side if he knew what was good for him and that he'd be a major help in dealing with taking the Dursleys to court.

"I think we should be heading off now Cissa so Harry can rest but thank you for everything." Remus told her gratefully looking at Harry who was half asleep on Draco's shoulder. "Your welcome and you're more than welcome to come over any time you wish. Oh, and cousin be prepared for Draco to drop in unannounced on a occasion." Narcissa laughed.

"Though I'll make sure he owls you first, sometimes." Sirius shook his head at his cousin as he picked Harry up as he was too exhausted to walk himself. "You and Draco are more than welcome to come over any time as Cissa I would extend the hand to Lucius but at the present moment he is not welcome." Sirius told her. Narcissa nodded her head she expected nothing less and she couldn't honestly blame them she just didn't understand why Lucius was trying to stop Draco and Harry from being together but she was going to be having a long talk with that man whenever he returned from hiding at Severus's.

"I understand Sirius, Remus but don't worry when he returns from his hiding I'll be having a very long talk with him." Narcissa assured them before bidding them farewell as they flooed back home.


	6. Home Truths

Chapter Six, Home Truths

Lucius sighed and gracefully strode out of the fireplace brushing the ash off of his robes as he went. "Severus are you here?" Lucius called as he exited the parlor which was the only room that had a fireplace connected to the Floo network. "Lucius? What are you doing here?" Severus asked as he exited the library, a glass of large brandy in his hand. "Is it a crime to want to come and see my oldest friend?" Lucius asked striding purposefully forwards to the man leaning against the door frame.

Severus raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't believe that for one second, he may be Lucius's oldest friend but he knew the man and he never came here without a reason. "Why don't you come in here and have a brandy and tell me why you're really here Lucius." Severus stated dryly looking at Lucius as he would one if his misbehaving students. With that said he turned on his heel and entered the room behind him, knowing Lucius would follow him. "Why don't you tell me what this is really about Lucius and don't lie to me." Severus sneered in his silky voice once the other man had taken a seat in the leather wing-backed armchair opposite, also with a rather large brandy in his hand.

Seeing no other option Lucius took a rather large swig from his glass before he set his drink down on the table beside his chair. "Narcissa and Draco have gone mad. Draco finally found out who his mate is this morning and it turns out to be no other than Harry bloody Potter. Not only that they are inviting him and the two mutts around today to explain everything to them, I know Draco had feelings for Potter but I hoped that once he came into his inheritance and found his mate he'd realise it was lust and nothing more, but oh no they have to go on and accept him.

What is the Dark Lord going to say when he finds out? He's going to know we are both spies Severus, I only want to protect my wife and son." Lucius exclaimed, sighing as he picked up his glass again and downed the rest of the drink in one shot. "You really are a complete idiot aren't you Lucius?" Severus asked snidely shaking his head at his best friend. When Lucius did nothing but stare at him in confusion Severus sighed and continued.

"What right do you have to keep Draco away from Harry? And do you really think that just because you try to forbid it that Voldemort won't find out. You know as well as I do that he is a powerful Leglimens. I'm not saying tell him, I'm saying ward your Manor against him and only let myself, the two mutts and Harry enter the Manor." Severus stated but was cut off by Lucius.

"Since when do you care about Potter, you hate him. Always have and now your telling me to not stand in his way of being my son's submissive mate. I'm trying to protect my wife and son, Severus!" Lucius shouted only to be interrupted himself by Severus. "You're not trying to protect them, your trying to protect yourself. Do you really think that Narcissa and Draco will listen to you in regards to Draco not courting Harry. And do you really think that if you somehow managed to stop them from seeing the boy that they'll forgive you? Whether you like it or not Harry is Draco's chosen submissive mate.

If you separate them neither will know true happiness. And I don't hate Harry I hate the missed opportunity. If I hadn't been so horrible to Lily she would've been my wife and she would still be alive along with Harry being my son. But instead she hated me and fell for James. That's why I hated him so much, it was because he loved my mate and got her and made her happy, whereas I was only mean to her and look where it's got me a bitter middle aged man with no one to carry on the Prince family name. Do you really want Draco to turn out like me Lucius? If you still want to stop them you need your head examining." Severus growled.

He'd be damned if he let his godson turn into a bitter twisted old fool like himself. He had vowed to protect his mates son and if Draco made him happy then so be it. There was an uncomfortable silence in the room as Lucius appeared to be thinking over all that Severus had said. And Severus hoped that was indeed the case otherwise he wouldn't think twice about hexing his long time friend until his sense returned to him. "You are right my friend," Lucius sighed resting his head against the back of the chair. "I know I have no right to do what I've been planning, and I deeply regret how I left things with Narcissa and Draco.

But I know if I go home when Pot...Harry is there with his fathers I will surely not be welcome. So I hope you don't mind if I stay here for a few hours before going home to make amends?" Lucius asked and when Severus nodded his acceptance he continued. "Thank you for making me see sense Severus. I can always count on you to bring me out of these moods I get myself in. If it wasn't for you talking me round there's no doubt in my mind that my choices would have caused me and Narcissa to part no matter about the bond or us being mates she would file for a divorce long ago. So thank you my friend." Lucius said the gratefulness shinning fully in eyes even though his face remained unchanging from his stoic mask that he wore.

"There is no need to thank me Lucius for you have gotten me out of my darkest moments as well in the past and recently. And I would not give up on you until you stopped with this foolishness and allowed Draco to be happy with his mate even if his mate is Harry Potter. For we both know that neither will be happy if they are apart much like you were when your father was forbidding you to marry Narcissa, and I'm sure you didn't want to turn out like your father. So I made you see sense and you know of you kept acting like an imbecile I would have just hexed you to make you see sense." Severus said shrugging his shoulders nochantly.

"Nevertheless, I am in your debt once again Severus and I wish you would come around to the Manor instead of residing in this dreadful place all by yourself. You know how Narcissa gets when she worries for you." Lucius said causing both men to shudder as they remembered exactly what Narcissa could get like.

"Fine. Tell Narcissa I shall be round by the end of the week but I shall not put up with Draco acting like a lovesick dunderhead. Just because I want him together with his mate doesn't mean I wish to see or hear him and Harry acting all lovey dovey." Severus quipped. Lucius chuckled shaking his head at his best friend as he accepted the refill. This was the friend he knew, not the depressed man he had seen on the past many years, he just hoped it would stay that way.


	7. Returning to Hogwarts

Chapter Seven, Returning to Hogwarts

"I see you've finally decided to come home." Narcissa said snidely as she glared at her husband from the chair she was sat in. She crossed her arms over her chest when Lucius continued to stand near the fireplace in their Parlour room. "What nothing to say? Did Severus knock some sense into you? Or did he agree with you? For I'm inclined to think the former rather than the latter if I know Severus." Narcissa continued when Lucius remained silent. "Fine, Lucius if you have nothing to say to me or our son for your appalling behaviour on how you treated Harry this evening, you can sleep in another room for all I care. Goodnight." With that said Narcissa stormed out of the room and up to her room only pausing to let one of the Elves knot that Lucius was sleeping a different room for the foreseeable future until he changed his attitude.

As his wife stormed out of the room Lucius slumped into a chair groaning and putting his head in his hands he's messed up big time and had a lot of apologising to do and soon. With that thought Lucius entered his study seating himself at his desk and pulled out a roll of parchment, quill and ink pot from his draw and started to write a letter of apology to Sirius, Remus and Harry for how he acted this evening. Once finished he sent of with his owl and rested his head in his hands once more all decorum forgotten as he thought over his appalling behaviour and how he could make it up to his wife, son and future son-in-law, he was interrupted from his thoughts by his son storming into his study a scowl on his face. 

"WHY? WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO HARRY? HE'S DONE NOTHING TO YOU FATHER!!" Draco shouted as he sat in a chair opposite his father glaring at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lucius sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose he knew it wasn't going to be easy to earn forgiveness especially with Draco and Harry's fathers; if he was Draco and someone did what he did to Narcissa he'd be furious and hex first questions later. He was glad his son didn't have his temper. "I'm so sorry Draco I shouldn't have behaved so appallingly I've already sent off a letter to Sirius and Remus to apologise." Lucius carefully explained to his son.

"That's not good enough." Draco snapped. "You terrified Harry. He was already terrified of you for what you did in second year when he freed Dobby. If he doesn't speak to me again I'll hold you personally responsible father." Draco hissed as he stormed out of the study and up to his room leaving his regretful father behind. Sighing he sat back in his chair all decorum forgotten as he rested his head in his hands, he couldn't believe he'd been so stupid and now he had a lot of making up to do he only hoped he hadn't ruined his son's chances with the young Potter he knew how Black and Lupin could get, especially when it involved Harry. 

\-------------------------------------

"Pup!" Sirius called up the stairs. "Are you ready? We need to leave if we're going to make the train on time."  
"I'm coming dad." Harry called appearing on the landing with his trunk and empty owl cage as he'd let Hedwig fly to Hogwarts instead of being cooped up for hours. "I'll get that cub." Remus said from behind Sirius, lifting his wand he cast a levitation charm on the trunk and owl cage levitating them down the stairs so Harry could hold on. Harry rolled his eyes at their over protective behaviour but he couldn't suppress the smile and the warmth that made his heart swell; so this was what it was like to feel loved.

"You ready pup?" Sirius asked once they'd reached the hall Harry nodded his head silently his throat was too clogged up to speak, he wanted to go back to Hogwarts to see Draco and his best friends Neville and Luna but he also didn't want to go because he didn't want to leave his dad and papa. As if sensing what Harry was thinking and feeling Remus wrapped Harry in a tight hug kissing him on the forehead. "Harry we will never be too far away you know that; you can always send Hedwig a letter to us as often as you want otherwise Sirius may go crazy." Remus joked eliciting a giggle from Harry at Sirius's affronted look. 

"But seriously if you ever want to talk to us straight away about anything you can always use the mirror. Everything's going to be fine Harry I promise." Remus promised holding Harry close to him again. "Come on we better get the the platform you don't want to be late." Remus said ushering Harry into the drawing room where the fireplace was. Remus went first with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage followed by Sirius who went with Harry making sure he didn't fall when they arrived but also so he could spend some more time with his pup. 

Upon arriving at platform 9 3/4 Harry was immediately surrounded by his best friends Neville and Luna who rushed to hug him as soon as they saw him. "Harry!" Neville and Luna shouted as they ran over to him wrapping him in a bone crushing hug as soon as they reached him. "Guys I can't breathe." Harry gasped from in their arms.   
"Oh, sorry Harry." Neville said apologetically as they released him. "How's your summer been?" He asked. 

"Great!" Harry said beaming. "I didn't want to leave my dad and papa though." He admitted looking down at his feet. Luna shook her head and wrapped him in another hug. "Harry, it's understandable you never really had a home until your dads of course you wouldn't want to leave them. And the nargles told us about you and Draco." Luna said brightly smiling happily at her friend. Harry stared blankly at his friends his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "H-how did you know?" He stuttered.  
"We could tell from your letter how happy you were and we knew it wasn't just your dads and Malfoy didn't start on us as soon as he saw us in fact he was quite nice. And we're your friends Harry we knew you liked him." Neville told his god-brother smiling happily. 

"And you're not you know, upset?" Harry asked hesitantly.  
"Harry, why would we be upset as long as he makes you happy that's all we care about. And from what we seen he's changing to be better for you and that's all we can ask for." Neville told his god-brother with a smile letting him know that he was happy for him. Harry smiled brightly at his friends, he was so glad they were happy for him and that Draco was being at least civil towards them. They stood there talking for a little while longer until the train whistle sounded signalling for everyone to get on to the train. "Come on pup lets go find you, Neville and Luna a compartment." Sirius said wrapping his arm around his son's shoulders following Remus as he led them to a carriage a third way down the train where Draco just so happened to be standing saying goodbye to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Ah, Sirius, Remus I'm so glad you made it we thought you weren't going to make it." Narcissa said after she greeted them and Harry while nodding politely to Harry's friends. "We've been here awhile Cissa," Remus told her as he and Sirius loaded Harry's, Neville's and Luna's trunk and belongings on to the train while they said goodbye to their families. "Harry was just catching up with Neville and Luna." Nodding in understanding she hugged Harry and kissed his forehead making him blush before doing the same to Draco. 

"Have a good year boys and we'll see you at Christmas Dragon." Narcissa said bidding everyone goodbye as she and Lucius disapperated from the platform. "Harry, would you Neville and Luna like to sit with me?" Draco asked. Harry looked over to Neville and Luna to see what they thought, seeing them nodding and smiling at him he turned back to Draco. "We'd love to Draco." Harry said happily as he hugged and kissed Draco's cheek his face as red as the train. "Come here pup. Come give your old man a hug." Sirius said holding out his arms. Harry happily ran into them wrapping his arms as tight as he could around his dad as his dad and papa did around him. 

"Have a good year Harry we'll see you at Christmas." Remus said as he hugged and kissed his son once more before ushering Harry on to the train and just in time to as the conductor was going along shutting and locking the doors. Harry stayed by the door hanging out the open window waving goodbye to his dads as they waved goodbye to him until the train turned the corner and he could no longer see them and went to his compartment with his friends and Draco. 

"He'll be fine Sirius. Come we need to get home." Remus said sadly as they still stood on the now empty platform. Sirius sighed and nodded his head turning away from where the train once was. "I hope your right Remus." Was the last thing said between them as they Apparated home hoping they were right and for once Harry would get a quiet peaceful year.


	8. Re-Sorting

"What's wrong Harry?" Draco asked worriedly when Harry finally returned from the bathroom after changing into his school robes. "What happened?" Draco, Neville and Luna asked angrily when they saw the tear tracks on his face and the cut on his cheek and on his forehead. Draco leapt up and walked Harry back to his seat sitting down himself before pulling Harry on to this lap holding him tight to his chest. "Ron, Hermione and Ginny." Harry said quietly refusing to look at any of them, staring at the floor to avoid theirs and Draco's friends gazes who joined them halfway through the journey.

"What happened Ry?" Luna asked her voice soft and gentle but her crystal blue eyes shone like shards of ice as they burned with fire fuelled by her anger at their ex-friends daring to upset or even hurt her brother. Neville sat on the other side of Draco holding his God-brothers hand his face resembling someone who was contemplating doing a great deal of harm to someone. If Draco didn't know that all Neville felt for Harry was close friendship and God brother/brotherly love he would have felt insanely jealous of the Longbottom Heir, as it was he knew better and was filled with rage that someone else would dare upset his mate again in a matter of weeks. He'd still not fully forgiven his father for his grievance against Harry, on his own birthday no less. 

 

"What happened Harry?" Draco asked again when he remained tight lipped refusing to say a word. Sighing softly as he knew the three of them would not give in he reluctantly told them what had happened. "They told me I should have never stayed with my Dad's or let them adopt me as one was a werewolf and the other was an Azkaban escape and it had in Hermione's words unhinged his mind. They said my dad's don't really want me and that I should have stayed with the Dursleys when they know how my aunt and uncle treated me. 

 

Ginny told me that Dumbledore asked them to convince me to return to the Dursleys or I'd lose them as my friends. I argued with them and when I went to leave Ron threw a Blasting Hex at me I dodged it but not far enough away and was thrown into the wall." Harry explained angrily by the end but also feeling betrayed that his once friends would do this to him. By the end three closest to him were apologetic with rage while Blaise Zambini, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and the Greengrass sisters Daphne and Astoria were all plotting revenge on the three Gryffindors. "I'm so glad Sirius and Remus put in a request to the Board of Goveners and that you be resorted as soon as we get there. Once father had explained to them all you'd been through in the last five years at Hogwarts it's completely understandable that they accepted. I doubt Dumbledore will be Headmaster for much longer once this gets out. I only hope your in Slytherin with me." Draco said hopefully as he held Harry closer.

 

"Oh, I probably will be." Harry said mischievously with a small smirk.  
"Why do you say that Po-Harry?" Blaise asked confused.  
"Because the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin in the first place but I convinced it not too." Harry said before bursting into a fit of laughter as they all stared at him shocked their mouths either hanging open or spluttering like Draco was doing behind him. Giggling Harry kissed Draco's cheek before settling down more comfortably on his lap and drifted off for a couple of hours until they reached Hogwarts.

 

______________________________________________

Harry received a shock when he entered the Great Hall with the First Years. His dad's were sitting up at the Head Table where the Defence Professor usually sits, by the looks of it they were both the Defence Professors the Board must have asked them to be the Professors as Harry knew that Dumbledore surely wouldn't if the confrontation he had on the train and the sour look on the old man's face was any indication. When they saw him they smiled and waved while mouthing surprise and we'll tell you later, he'd guessed right then Harry thought with a wide grin, though the hurt still shone through his eyes. When they saw the two cuts upon Harry's face they immediately became murderous as they wondered who would dare attack their precious cub let alone the cub of a werewolf that was fairly obvious by the mark on Harry's neck that he'd received in his third year. 

 

It was an agonizing wait for Harry as there seemed to be rather a lot of First Years this year until Professor McGonagall finally called out his name. "Hadrian Jamieson Sirius Potter-Black." Slowly to hide his nervousness Harry walked up the stairs until he reached the stool and sat on it as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. 'Ah, Mr Potter-Black. Are you going to let me put you where you really belong this time?'   The hat asked in his head. 

'Yes and I'm sorry I didn't let you before but I wanted to-' Harry started but was cut off by the Hat speaking again. 

'You wanted to feel closer to your parents and find out more about them, do not worry I understand perfectly. Well this time it better be-'  "Slytherin!" The hat shouted for all the Hall to hear. Their was silence in the Hall apart from Harry's family and true friends who were the only one to cheer for him as his dad's knew he was more like Dorea Potter with his parents mixed him and were cheering for him the loudest as they stood up with wide grins on their faces as Harry made his way to the Slytherin table. It was only after he had sat down next to Draco who kissed his forehead and held him close did the Great Hall finally break out into pandemonium and chaos. The Boy-Who-Lived, their Chosen One was a Slytherin. And Draco Malfoy had just kissed him! What were they going to do?

As Sirius cast a glance at the Headmaster he could already see that he'd started his scheming and he knew it could be nothing good and didn't bode well for his son.


End file.
